Cartas de amor sin autor
by Become one with Makita
Summary: Cuando Okuyasu empieza a recibir cartas de amor sin ningún autor en particular empieza a enamorarse cada vez mas de la persona que escribía esas cartas aún teniendo un enamoramiento con alguien muy cercano a el


Últimamente y para sorpresa de todo el mundo Josuke estaba saliendo todo el tiempo con Yukako, ambos se iban juntos luego de la escuela y charlaban en los pasillos, si no fuera que Koichi no parecía molesto o no emitía opinión por ello cualquiera podría decir que estaban saliendo, pero el menor se jactaba de tener una relación con ella y Josuke negaba totalmente cualquier tipo de afirmación al respecto, por lo que nadie realmente opinaba sobre aquello por miedo a ofender a Koichi con la insistencia sobre el tema.

Quien particularmente notaba esto era Okuyasu, que había recibido varias veces la negativa de su mejor amigo ante una salida o ante una invitación de cualquier tipo, el apuesto muchacho se negaba con la chica esperándolo prácticamente a la salida y por razones plenamente de cordialidad no la iba a dejar esperando o colgada.

Aquello no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada, no entendía cuáles eran las intenciones de todo esto ni hacia donde iba pero el tener a su amigo tan lejano a el le desagradaba, en especial alguien con quien tenían tan poquita relación y que tenía que estar limitado a Koichi y nada más.

Pero que tal si Josuke estaba enamorado de Yukako? Tendría que hablarlo con Koichi lógicamente, ambos eran atractivos y tenían un gran cabello, pero aùn asì a el no le gustaba, la chica estaba loca y por muy linda que fuera era super histérica y molesta, definitivamente no el sueño de nadie, le rompería el corazón a Josuke y no quería que eso pasara, no quería que nada le hiciera daño.

Muy dentro suyo y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, más que nada por temor a quebrar su amistad, Okuyasu quería tener algo con su mejor amigo, el hombre que lo había ayudado con su hermano y con quien jugaba videojuegos hasta que ambos se quedaban sin dinero y tenían que volver a casa a comprar helado.

Le gustaba, pero no tenía el valor para decírselo y tampoco veía razón para hacerlo, no había ningún tipo de indicio de que pudiera ser correspondido y…mucho menos si le tocaba competir con Yukako, que era mucho más linda y lista que el, como básicamente todo el mundo.

Mientras tanto, en la cabeza de Josuke, todo era diferente.

 _-Yukako…tengo algo que pedirte…-susurro el joven de cabello extravagante luego de haber citado a la chica luego de clases en la zona de los lockers, tenía la cabeza gacha y las manos temblándole._

 _Frente suyo, la chica que había aceptado la invitación con la cabeza en blanco sin ninguna idea se encontraba con las manos en su pecho, esperando, con las mejillas sonrojados a que el otro continuara. Francamente si había pensado y soñado en Josuke declarándose, y como no hacerlo si era el chico más guapo de la escuela, inclusive más que Koichi, que? Era cierto, pero realmente nunca lo había deseado ni querido como para que esto pasara._

 _-Q-Que sucede? –susurro la muchacha con las mejillas rojas mirando a otro lado, con el corazón latiéndole contra el pecho de los nervios._

 _-Yo…-un silencio se hizo presente hasta que el chico trago saliva con fuerza, resonando el sonido en la sala de lockers vacía hasta que abrió la boca gritando –Por favor Yukako! Ayúdame a conquistar a Okuyasu! Quiero salir con el! –desde lo mas profundo de su pecho había largado todo eso, gritando con valor y soltando toda la presión que lo había acosado desde que empezó a sentirse así por su mejor amigo._

 _Por que Okuyasu le gustaba, y estaba decidido a querer intentar algo con el, aunque sea solo intentarlo por satisfacción personal._

 _La chica lo miro con sorpresa de arriba abajo, palideciéndose y sintiéndose estúpida por todos sus pensamientos anteriores._

 _-Perdón? –pregunto incrédula, agarrando un mechón de cabello suyo para empezar a jugar con el entre sus dedos, elevando una pierna hacia delante._

 _-Como dije…-susurro el moreno con las mejillas siéndole un fuego, levantando la mirada decidido –me gusta Okuyasu y quiero tener algo con el_

 _Yukako parpadeo un par de segundos, confundida._

 _-Y por que yo para esto?_

 _-Por que te declaraste sin miedo frente a el sin pensar en si gustaba o no de ti y ahora pese a que intentaste matarlo y lo celas muchísimo sigue contigo! Estoy seguro que puedes ayudarme a conquistar a Okuyasu! Por favor!_

 _Tenia sentido, nada mal Higashikata._

 _-Te ayudare, pero que gano yo con esto?_

 _Ante ello el moreno parpadeo un par de veces, por que no había pensado en eso? Definitivamente Yukako no lo haría gratis…_

 _-Quieres que te pague los almuerzos hasta el fin del ciclo escolar? –le pregunto algo dudoso, sin poder pensar realmente en nada que pudiera satisfacerla._

 _-No…luego te lo diré…-susurro mirando a otro lado, tenía que pensar bien como se lo pediría, nunca se lo había planteado ni a ella misma –es algo simple, no te preocupes._

 _-Está bien –le respondió algo dudoso, ambos se habían declarado en una alianza._

Lo siguiente fueron salidas a la salida del colegio directo a la casa de la chica, donde empezarían a planear como seria que el seduciría a su mejor amigo, extrañamente Yukako era totalmente agradable, era como una chica de una película americana que se pintaba las uñas y tenia una habitación rosada.

 _-Entonces cual es tu idea? –pregunto Josuke viéndola curioso al cómo se quitaba los calcetines y se pintaba las uñas de los pies._

 _-Lo primero sería ver cómo te quieres declarar, que tienes en tu cabeza y como tienes ordenados tus sentimientos –el moreno la miro como si fuera la más sabia del mundo, hasta que ella elevo la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos –Josuke, sedúceme –le dijo en seco, viéndolo confundido y como este miraba a ambos lados, señalándose a sí mismo confundido –Sedúceme_

 _El muchacho la miro confundido_

 _-No creo que sea…_

 _-Sedúceme! –le grito hastiada, imponiendo presencia y sacándole un escalofrió al muchacho que se quedó quieto en su lugar paralizado, hasta que luego de unos segundos reacciono y soltó un suspiro, pensando muy bien en cómo seguir, hasta que se paró firme y decidido._

 _-Yukako, me gustas, me gusta tu compañía y tu presencia, me gusta lo estúpida que eres y como tus chistes resuenan en mi cabeza durante días y cuando me mandas mensajes más estúpidos aún y me quedo como idiota repasandolos, me gusta cuando te arruino el 40% de la cuenta en el restaurante de Tonio cuando vamos a comer y tu no te das cuenta y…_

 _-Eso es terrible._

 _El moreno se quedó quieto en su lugar, sonriendole bobamente nervioso a ella que tenía cara de aburrida._

 _-Por que?_

 _-Osea es tierno pero…probablemente piense que estés jugando con el…no está en esencia mal pero…-la chica se cruzó de piernas sobre la cama, apoyando su codo sobre su rodilla y su rostro en su mano, mirando cansada –alguna vez le hiciste notar estas cosas a Okuyasu? –el moreno negó con la cabeza –segundo tienes que definir todas esas cosas y organizarla, no puedes decirle a Okuyasu que le arruinas la cuenta cuando te lleva a comer pedazo de mierda malagradecida, paga la mitad entera –aquello fue un pequeño golpe de realidad para el moreno, sonriendo nervioso como un tontito._

 _-Okay, tengo que decidir que cosas decir y que no_

 _-Y que cosas te gustan de el, tienes que pensar en eso –la chica se levantó de su lugar, yendo hasta donde había dejado su bolso y buscando algo dentro, que no era más que un pequeño cuaderno con un candado –yo escribo mis pensamientos y sentimientos en un diario, aunque tal vez no es algo que haga un chico, cada cosa que se me ocurre sobre Koichi la escribo aquí, la cuido, la atesoro, y saco de todo esto las mejores cosas, no puedo decir que para el pobre debe ser frustrante siempre decir que me mira desde abajo, es por eso que todo lo que necesito decir lo filtro aquí_

 _-A modo de descargo?_

 _-Organización, tal vez escribiendo puedas soltar todos tus pensamientos y sentirte mejor, no te sentirás ansioso y solo sacaras lo mejor de ti –aquello se lo dijo totalmente convencida, agarrando su diario y abrazándolo con una sonrisa._

 _-Puedo leer tu diario? –pregunto Josuke de lo más tonto, recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de ella que oculto su diario detrás suyo._

 _-En realidad vamos a hacer otra cosa… -dijo ella con una sonrisa- tienes que hacerle saber a Okuyasu que hay alguien detrás de el, constrúyele una imagen, hazle saber que es querido, sabes si recibe cartas o alguien más está detrás de el? –el chico se rasco la cabeza, riéndose ligeramente- probablemente no, y no le puedes decir que es horrible y por eso nadie está detrás suyo_

 _Eso le hizo chispar una ceja a Josuke, algo molesto de que hablaran mal sobre la persona que le gustaba._

 _-Oye no hay necesidad de…_

 _-Que nos guste alguien no significa que no seamos conscientes de sus defectos y que debamos negarlos si nos lo hacen notar, yo se que Koichi es bajito y grita mucho, y que probablemente tenga una nariz muy ancha y respingona, pese a ser pequeña –el solo asintió, razonando y viendo que era verdad- lo que si probablemente no debas decírselo y menos cuando lo quieres seducir, solo se lo dices si se está lastimando de alguna manera._

 _-Que haremos entonces?_

 _La chica dejo su diario en su mochila, yendo directo a su escritorio a buscar una lapicera con unas hojas rosadas._

 _-Escribirás cartas de amor, puedo ayudarte a decirte que poner y serán cortas, así puedes ir dándole sorpresas a Okuyasu cada día y hacerle saber que hay una linda chica enamorada de el esperando a entregarle sus sentimientos_

 _-Un chico_

 _-Eres casi como una chica –le dijo ella con un poco de saña, recibiendo una mala mirada- puedo dejarlas yo en su casillero con mi stand, pasara más desapercibido que si fueras tú, aparte yo no lo tengo pegado todo el día por suerte…_

 _-Que es lo que tu quieres a cambio Yukako? –dijo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, mirándolo fijo, todo sonaba demasiado bueno._

 _-Necesito que me ayudes con una cuestión con Koichi –susurro ella algo decepcionada, mirando hacia otro lado –alguna vez has tenido sexo? –le pregunto curiosa, sintiéndose en confianza._

 _-Si –no le costaba hablar de esas cosas, había tenido muchas veces con muchas chicas pero tan pronto se enamoró aquello fue bajando…obviamente esperando a su indicado._

 _-Yo también…_

 _-Y quieres que regenere tu himen o algo? –en ese momento la chica se le erizo cada bello en su cuerpo de la furia, dándole una bofetada con un mechon de cabello y dejándolo en el suelo del golpe._

 _-Ni hablar! Eres un idiota! –le respondió agitada y nerviosa, queriendo molerlo a golpes y ahorcarlo para que sufra tal y como ella sufría de la vergüenza al imaginarlos en aquel acto, como si fuera un ginecólogo que vergonzoso…_

 _Y seria engañar a Koichi._

 _-Entonces que quieres de mi!? –le respondió a los gritos, agarrándose la mejilla y tapándose con un brazo para evitar que lo volviera a golpear, poniéndose alerta._

 _-Solo quiero que le digas a Koichi que…ósea el problema es que el no tira ningún tipo de iniciativa, nunca muestra ni el más mínimo interés en tocarme ni besarme, apenas y me toma de la mano, básicamente quiero que lo condiciones para tener sexo conmigo, que soy su novia_

 _Wow, su amigo tenía ese tipo de problemas? No lo parecía, aunque si era verdad que era super inocente y que no le extrañaba para nada que no diera ningún tipo de paso o petición._

 _-Y por que no tomas tu la iniciativa? Tal vez Koichi solo sea demasiado tímido_

 _-Creí lo mismo al principio pero cada ocasión que intentaba acercarme no me respondía con mucho ánimo, cualquier beso de cualquier tipo termina siendo uno común y…me entenderás que es un poco molesto besar a un maniquí que no te responde –en eso el moreno asintió, recordando varias chicas vírgenes que estuvieron con el- no puedes meterle en la cabeza que deje de ser virgen o que quiera tener sexo o algo? Los chicos hacen eso todo el tiempo, se condicionan entre ustedes como si realmente se estuvieran perdiendo de algo._

 _-Espera que tal si el piensa que es demasiado pronto aun? Tal vez nisiquiera este contemplando la posibilidad de ello, tal vez tu eres la única pensando…_

 _Aquello hizo que la chica se mordiera un labio, molesta –entonces que empiece a pensarlo, llevamos casi un año y nos tenemos confianza, no hay razón para que no lo piense._

 _-Y si tal vez le gustan los hombres? –las cejas de ella se cruzaron furiosas al oírlo, dándole una mirada matadora, levantando un mechon de cabello y amenazándolo con golpearlo de nuevo._

 _-La última vez que me rechazo terminamos peleando a muerte._

Desde entonces y apartir de esos días, Okuyasu empezó a recibir cartas rosadas y de corazones en su locker, escritas a la mano de un Josuke con una nueva y mejorada caligrafía sometida al ojo crítico de Yukako, ante la pregunta de por qué ella no hizo esto con Koichi para preparlo su respuesta fue tan realista y cortante que la hizo quedar como toda una experta de la verdad.

"Realmente crees que Koichi me hubiera rechazado a primera instancia? El a comparación mia? Aparte los chicos no suelen rechazar a las chicas"

Realmente era una molestia escribir a buen pulso todo el tiempo, pero realmente Yukako juzgaba las cosas que ponía en esas cartas antes que su letra, solo le pedía que la mejorara un poquito.

Y estaba funcionando, por que Okuyasu empezó a creer que tenía una admiradora secreta.

Verlo abrir su locker con toda la ilusión y las mejillas sonrojadas de recibir una nueva carta llenaba el corazón del moreno, que se mordía el interior de sus mejillas de la emoción al verlo tan feliz por su propio accionar.

-Quien crees que pueda ser? Realmente yo no hablo con muchas chicas…y sería algo extraño con una chica a la que no conozco…-susurro con los ojos super pegados al papel, sin prestarle atención a su amigo, cada palabra en esa carta hacia su corazón latir y emocionarse.

-Realmente necesitas que sea alguien que conozcas?

-Pues claro, quiero verla, me gustaría que fuera una chica guapa! –para su suerte, Josuke era muy guapo, aunque no era una chica.

-No creo que sea una chica –le susurro para dejar las cosas en claro, ese era un detalle que la novia de Koichi le había hecho notar.

-Por que?

-No firma con un nombre de mujer, y los pronombres que usa son poco claros, no son femeninos, tiran más al masculino

Por alguna razón entre ambos se hizo un silencio incomodo, viendo como Okuyasu se quedaba pasmado viendo la hoja…que era esto? El sí sabía que a su amigo le gustaban los hombres.

-Ya veo –susurro para si mismo en blanco, mirando al frente sin decir nada más.

Josuke no sabía si sentirse decepcionado o frustrado por ello, tal vez aunque a Okuyasu le gustaran los hombres no estaba listo para enamorarse de uno…

-Josuke –lo llamo su mejor amigo luego de salir de su semi trance, mirándolo a los ojos –puedes rastrear a esta persona? Supongo que si tocas la carta volverá con ella con Crazy Diamond…-el moreno se sobresalto por un segundo, bien hecho Okuyasu! Se te ocurrió una idea! Este no era un buen momento pero no eres tan idiota!

Aun asi ahora estaba en un aprieto

-P-p-pero yo…yo…-susurro nervioso llevándose una mano detrás del cuello.

-Josuke! –en ese momento una voz femenina resonó en el salón de lockers, volteo a ver a su ángel salvador y ahí estaba la chica de cabello largo, justo para ayudarlo –vamos juntos a casa! –sin mas dilación el chico fue hasta donde ella, suspirando aliviado.

-Gracias, me has salvado…-le susurro aliviado, sonriendo como un tonto hasta que noto la mirada molesta de Okuyasu viéndolos, a lo que el trago saliva, mirando hacia arriba, esperando algún tipo de respuesta de parte de Yukako.

-Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos verdad? –pregunto el chico de la cicatriz en el rostro viéndolos, molesto y algo hastiados de verlos juntos como si fueran una pareja atractiva y perfecta, como si el no pudiera alcanzarle los talones a Yukako como para desplazarla de a un lado de su amigo.

-Eso crees? –pregunto la chica dándose la vuelta para emprender su camino.

-Koichi sabe de esto? No crees que deberías decírselo? –sentía como algo en su pecho le punzaba, por que motivo ella se sentía en lugar de estar al lado de su amigo y no del novio al que acoso y casi mata con sus poderes y sus celos?

Aquella proposición de parte del otro usuario despertó algo dentro de ella, volteándolo a ver enfadada y pisando con fuerza hacia delante, queriendo intimidarle.

-Que quieres decir?

-Lo que dije –en su molestia se había metido las manos en los bolsillos, ahora queriendo imponer presencia el, no se dejaría ganar por una flacucha como ella-que si vas a salir con Josuke deberías decirle a…

-Okuyasu! –grito de la nada y captando la atención de los 2 el moreno, con el pecho subiéndole de arriba abajo del coraje –deja de decir idioteces! Nosotros 2 no estamos saliendo! Eres un idiota! –por suerte y para todos, estaban totalmente solos en el salón de los lockers.

-Y que quieres que piense si te pasas todo el día con ella entonces? Seguro Koichi…-antes de siquiera terminar de hablar un mechón del pelo de ella golpeo el suelo donde estaban los pies de Okuyasu de un latigazo, obligándolo a verla donde tenía una cara de total rabia, tronando los dientes y chillándolos.

-No metas a Koichi en esto! –grito llena de furia, queriendo taparlo con sus palabras para que se callara.

-Eres un idiota Okuyasu! –ahora el estaba enfadado, nada le desagradaba mas que la idea de el y Yukako, además de que el amor de su vida dudaba de su amor…aunque no lo supiera claro, lo emputaba totalmente –además que te importa si…?

-Me importa! –grito en respuesta el chico de la cicatriz, creando un silencio super incomodo entre todos, el cabello erizado de la chica bajo al ver la tensión en el ambiente, Josuke se quedó sin palabras y solo atino a tragar saliva, intentando analizar la información

Entonces ahí, y luego de unos segundos, por que el era un idiota y siempre sería un idiota, cayó en lo que había dicho, prácticamente cualquier persona con más inteligencia que el tomaría eso como una declaración, y cualquiera era más inteligente que él, oh no, prácticamente se había declarado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su respiración se paró al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, bajando la cabeza rápidamente y sintiéndose nervioso, viendo sus manos temblar y sus piernas flaquear.

-Okuyasu? –lo llamo Josuke en ese momento, a lo que volteo a verlo directo, dándole sin querer ese rostro de estado de fragilidad que tenía en ese momento, y al sentirse tan expuesto y tan avergonzado solo atino salir corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, apretando entre sus manos la carta que había sacado anteriormente a modo de querer aferrarse a algo –Okuyasu! –escucho los gritos de su amigo detrás suyo, persiguiéndolo por el pasillo.

Josuke se quedó mirando perdido por unos segundos en la dirección hacia donde salió el otro, pensando en sus palabras una en otra vez y el segundo significado que pudieran tener hasta que sintió un golpe en la nuca, de parte de un mechón de pelo de Yukako.

-Que estas esperando? – le replico ella mirándolo con las cejas cruzadas, a lo que lo vio poner una cara super perdida de que no entendía nada –Se te acaba de confesar!

El moreno parpadeo un par de segundos, abriendo la boca lentamente quedándose sorprendido, hasta que Yukako esta vez le dio una bofetada con la mano, sacándolo de su lugar y casi echándolo al suelo de la intensidad del golpe.

-Q-Q-Que?

-Ve a buscarlo! Ahora! Es el momento! Dile lo que sientes! –le grito ella intentando hacerlo entrar en razón, llendo a patearlo para hacerlo reaccionar hasta que Josuke por su propia cuenta se levantó y salió corriendo detrás de el, tropezándose con sus propias piernas y cayendo un par de veces de cara al suelo antes de incorporarse y empezar a correr, tropezándose con los pocos alumnos que quedaban caminando por los pasillos del horario de los clubes escolares en la búsqueda de en qué salón podía estar Okuyasu.

Las piernas se le enrredaban y cruzaban, haciéndolo tropezar y que sus zapatos de goma chillaran contra el suelo de mármol, llamando la atención de los demás pero no le importaba, su mirada se perdía entre las puertas abiertas buscando a su amigo con el cual ahorita tenía una crisis, hasta desesperado empezó a abrir las que no estaban abiertas para buscarlo, hasta que en una de ellas…

-Okuyasu! –grito al verlo sentado en un banco con una carta en la mano, el otro al verse rodeado de su compañeros de colegio se sobresalto y cerro los dientes con fuerza, saltando de la nada del banco donde se encontraba sentado y echando a correr hacia la segunda puerta del salón, abriéndola de golpe y escapando de Josuke, quien tardo unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que se dio cuenta que tenia que perseguirlo.

Para fortuna del chico de cabello extravagante no podían usar sus stands en la escuela, y no por un miedo a la exposición o algo por el estilo si no por que podían ser peligroso para otros alumnos, muy probablemente The Hand pudiera decapitar a alguien en un mal movimiento y su usuario era super torpe, asi que no podía dar saltos en el espacio para huir de el. Y aunque Josuke no fuera mas rápido, podía seguirle el ritmo por lo que después de subir un par de pisos y quedar acorralado en un salón de clases vació al que se metió ambos quedaron uno frente al otro.

-Eres tan enrredadizo! No puedes entender que no quiero verte cuando salgo corriendo o que!? –le grito el usuario de stand con la cicatriz al otro.

-Por que no!?- a este punto ambos estaban gritando del enojo.

-Por lo que dije!

-No lo entiendo! No entiendo por que saliste corriendo! –tal vez y si lo entendía, pero quería oírlo decírselo.

-Como que no lo entiendes!? Eres idiota!? –un sonrojo se apodero totalmente de su rostro, calentando incluso sus orejas de la vergüenza, acaso su amigo era estúpido o que le pasaba que no entendía nada!? Hasta el lo entendía!

-No lo entiendo!

-Que…! –iba a gritárselo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía pronunciar esas palabras, no le salían, simplemente su cuerpo no las concebia, un me gustas era demasiado para el – Que…! –otra vez lo mismo, bajo la cabeza intentando decirlo de nuevo sin mirar al moreno, pero sin resultados, hasta que se callo la boca pensando en el para que, para que lo diría? Para que se declararía? Para que su amigo lo odie o ya no le hablara de la misma manera? Tal vez solo era mejor quedarse en silencio…

Y al ver la falta de decisión de Okuyasu, Josuke comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, yendo directo hasta el y echándosele encima, cayendo los 2 con fuerza al suelo.

-Okuyasu! –le grito en la cara, viendo al otro sobarse la cabeza por el golpe molesto por el dolor.

-Que estás haciendo idiota! –le respondió a los gritos, hasta que noto que se encontraba debajo suyo y se quedó paralizado, sonrojándose y sintiéndose vulnerable.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando Josuke se lanzó a besarlo, dándole un pico suave y leve, apenas apoyando sus labios pero cerrando los ojos y cruzando las cejas con una fuerza que empezaba a dolerle, se sentía muy tenso, todos los nervios de estar confesándose ahora mismo…oh dios…que haría cuando se separaran? Como se lo diría? La superficie rugosa y seca de los labios de Okuyasu lo distraían pero a su vez su pecho se sentía increíblemente cálido por estarlo besando, era como todo lo que siempre había querido desde que se enamoró de el.

Cuando se separó se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, los cuales estaban abiertos como platos y eso lo hizo ponerse aún más nervioso.

-Okuyasu…me gustas…-le susurro con la garganta totalmente seca y temblorosa, deformando sus palabras –desde hace un tiempo me gustas…

Un silencio se creo entre los 2, probablemente Okuyasu procesando sus palabras.

-Que hay de Yukako? –pregunto este algo desconfiado.

-Solo somos amigos, de hecho ella me dijo que fuera detrás tuyo…-poco a poco se fue levantando, sentándose sobre sus propias piernas a lo que su amigo lo imitaba –yo era quien te escribía esas cartas…ella solo me ayudaba a ponerlas en tu locker y a no escribir idioteces…

-Esas cartas no suenan como tuyas…

-Lo se…asi de mucho me ayudaba-eso ultimo lo dijo avergonzado, riéndose de si mismo para ocultar su mirada de el, quien lo miraba fijo sin reírse.

-Entonces tu…gustas de mi? –en ese momento Josuke volteo a verlo, queriendo darle seguridad a sus palabras, orgulleciendose de ello y asintiendo con la cabeza –a mi también me gustas…

-Ya lo sabia

Silencio, otra vez, Okuyasu atónito y totalmente avergonzado.

-Como sabias!?

-Pues me lo dijiste antes no es así?

-Entonces si entendiste! Eres un mentiroso!

Josuke se rio por lo bajo de lo exagerado que estaba siendo, lo que le provoco agarrar una de las manos de el, que se sonrojo aún mas de lo que estaba.

-No es una buena idea empezar una relación mintiendo no? Entonces te digo una verdad, me gustas y mucho -en medio de un pequeño silencio una sonrisa fue apareciendo en el rostro de Okuyasu.

-Yo no dije que quería empezar una relación contigo…

-No quieres?

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no, y como yo no miento vas a tener que pagarme por esa mentira tuya.

El chico de cabello extravagante sonrió de oreja a oreja, sintiendo su corazón latir de la felicidad, tanto así que un cosquilleo en sus piernas lo obligo a levantarse y abrazar a su nuevo..novio…se le hacía hasta raro pensarlo.

-Te invitare a comer a lo de Tonio, esta vez pagare yo la cuenta entera.


End file.
